Hetalia Mania!
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: 14 girls get sucked into the Hetalia, and they find more than craziness and adventure. Will the countries survive the craziness that they bring? Or will they fall trying? (I suck at summaries...T T) (Rated T for cursing)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. I don't own anything in this story except the plot. I also don't own the OCs that are in here because they are my real life friends who requested to be in the Hetalia World. They are under different namesand looks, and the pairings will be explained later.

A/N: Sup dudes! This is my first Hetalia Fanfic, so please be nice. I only watched the first 2 seasons of Axis Powers and the Paint It White movie, so I need to catch up. Plus, the pairings are love triangle, as again, a request. Please Enjoy! Also, there will be quote sections for some chapters too.

* * *

Quote 1: Paint It White

Germany: ATTACK!

America: Hail the Conquering Hero!

Britain: Double 0 Ninja!

France: What a relief I look amazing!

China: Hang on tights panda!

Russia: Alright then!

Japan: I'm running into battle!

* * *

Characters:

Kari Lowmeadow  
Age: 14  
Middle Name: Natsuki  
Looks: slightly long dirty blonde hair, green eyes, white glasses, light peach skin, and healthy figure.  
Paired With: Norway and Denmark  
Gender: Female

Hannah Amberok  
Age: 14  
Middle Name: Fuyuki  
Looks: short dark brown hair, brown eyes, black glasses, light peach skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Prussia and Italy  
Gender: Female

Lee Samson  
Age: 14  
Middle Name: Aki  
Looks: short mousey brown hair, brown-green eyes, light peach skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Romania and Russia  
Gender: Female

Kaira Daedalus  
Age: 14  
Middle Name: Haruki  
Looks: slightly long curly black hair, brown eyes, medium peach skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Australia and Canada  
Gender: Female

Mana Tsukimori  
Age: 13  
Middle Name: Kitsune  
Looks: long black hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Japan and China  
Gender: Female

Marie Thompson  
Age:12  
Middle Name: Okami  
Looks: short hazel brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Spain and Romano  
Gender: Female

Ami Shoson  
Age: 12  
Middle Name: Inu  
Looks: long black hair, brown eyes, purple glasses, slightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: America and Britain  
Gender: Female

Mina Mendlson  
Age: 14  
Middle Name: Neko  
Looks: Mid shoulder light brown hair, hazel brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Greece and Switzerland  
Gender: Female

Rina Mariani  
Age: 12  
Middle Name: Usagi  
Looks: mid shoulder brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Poland and Finland  
Gender: Female

Anna Romano  
Age: 12  
Middle Name: Keiko  
Looks: curly mid back brown hair, brown eyes, black-blue glasses, pale skin and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Lithuania and Latvia  
Gender: Female

Emi Lomand  
Age: 12  
Middle Name: Yuki  
Looks: shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Korea and Hong Kong  
Gender: Female

Regina Scott  
Age: 13  
Middle Name: Maru  
Looks: short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, lightly pale skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Estonia and Sweden  
Gender: Female

Susan Ilrami  
Age: 12  
Middle Name: Nanami  
Looks: Wavy black hair, brown eyes, black glasses, tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Egypt and Iceland  
Gender: Female

Kima Biaru  
Age: 12  
Middle Name: Mizu  
Looks: Long black hair, brown eye, tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Paired With: Germany and Thailand  
Gender: Female

* * *

-California-

Kari Lowmeadow wiped sweat off her brow as she cleaned the windows of her two story house. All of a sudden, her cellphone rang. She took out her phone and saw that the text from her friend, Lee Samson.

"Hey Kari, Hannah told me that there was an Anime Convention in town, I don't know what the theme is, but maybe Mana or Kaira might know." was Lee's text.

Hannah, Kaira, and Mana were friends of the two girls and so were a few others named Marie, Ami, Mina, Rina, Anna, Emi, Regina, Susan, and Kima.

Another text came in, it was from Mana.

"I got a rumor that the theme was Hetalia Axis Powers." was the message.

At this, Kari nearly squealed. If there was one thing that each girl liked, it was Anime and their favorites.

Kari texted back that she'll be there and Lee would tell the other girls. She called Lee over and it was less than a minute did she show up.

"Hey girl!" Lee said, giving Kari a big grin.

"What's up?" Kari replied.

"The sky!" Lee stated, pointing to the sky.

The girls had a good laugh and Lee suggested they go get a cosplay for the convention, after they texted the other girls.

* * *

-Hours Later at the Convention-

"Ne, Lee, Kari!" called Kaira, who cosplayed as Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club.

"Hi Kaira-chan!" said Lee and Kari in usion, they were female cosplayers of the Hitachin Twins of Ouran.

"Hola!" yelled Marie, waving a paper fan, she was cosplaying Keiko from Yu Yu Hakusho.

"What up!" said Mana, who was looking like a black haired, brown eyed Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, but she carried an actual katana.

"Hi!" cheerfully went Ami, who somehow managed to pull off a cosplay of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Yo!" greeted Mina, cosplaying as Zero from Vampire Knight.

"Heo!" came Hannah, cosplaying as Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club.

The group of girls, along with their others, since they were coming later, were like sisters. To describe them, well, they're like peas in a pod. Kari, Lee, Mina, Hannah, and Kaira are 14, yet they act like 5 year olds when it comes to anime, so basically they're the big sisters who fangirl like crazy. Mana, though 13, is sometimes hyper, yet she is shy. Though watch out, she is competative and has a very high tempered. The same is with Regina. Marie, Ami, Kima, Emi, Rina, Anna, and Susan are also big anime fans at the age of 12. Yet they are a bit playful and sneaky.

Nevertheless, despite their different personalities, the girls treat each other like sister, but Mana, being the overprotective one, would do something reckless ever now and then.

"Ne, let's head in!" squealed Kari racing in.

"Hai!" Mana exclaimed, racing in with the others.

* * *

-Inside-

The girls gaped in awe at the sight. Stands representing each country under tents of the seven continents. Booths with activites and souvenirs filled next to the stands of the countries.

Each girl rushed of to at least one of their favorite countries. Kari ran to Denmark and Norway, Lee ran to Romania and Italy, Hannah went to Prussia and Russia, Ami went to America and England, Mina ran off to Greece and Switzerland, Mana went to Japan and China, Kaira went off to Germany and Canada, and Marie skipped off to Romano and Spain.

* * *

-Marie's POV-

"Wow! So Awesome!" I stated in awe as I stared at Spain's stand.

The booth had many picture of Spain and it's architecture, food, and it's personification.

"MARIE!" I heard two voices behind me.

The owners who's voices called my name were Rina and Anna! They cosplayed as Yukina and Botan from Yu Yu Hakusho.

"HEY GUYS!" I called back as they came running to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. We were walking around until we saw Mana at the Japan Booth and she told us that you'd be at the Spain Booth." Rina explained.

"How does she know I wasn't in Romano's Booth?!" I questioned myself.

* * *

-Lee's POV-

As I wandered around the Romania Booth, I wondered what it would be like to be in Hetalia and actually meet our favorite characters.

As I walked, I noticed a fountain, pouring sparkly water from the top, the Hetalia characters decorating the fountain. The sign, however, surprised me.

_**Hetalia Fountain: Make your thoughts come true and meet your dream boys.** _

I texted the girls that we should all meet at the fountain. After that, I sat at the edge and waited.

* * *

-Kari's POV-

Lee sent me a text to meet her and the other girls at a fountain in the middles of the convention. I was in Norway's Booth right now and it was close to the middle of the convention. I stuck around for a bit before going to the fountain.

Later, when I reached the fountain, Lee, Ami, Mina, Hannah, Marie, and Rina and Anna were there already. Mana wasn't here yet, wonder what's holding her up.

* * *

-Normal POV-

After minutes of waiting, Mana came along with a few others. It was Regina, Emi, Susan, and Kima.

"Ni hao!" Emi cheerfully greeted in Chinese, since Hong Kong was her favorite character, she taught herself a bit of Chinese.

"So why are we here?" Kaira asked Lee.

"This fountain seems strange, it wasn't here last year." Lee explained. "Plus, the sign has a weird quote."

The girls gathered around the sign, reading what the discription said. All of a sudden, the fountain began to glow. The girls frozen to even move, were shell shocked. A bright light blinded them and in the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I know, the fountain quote is cheesy, butI was out of ideas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Sayonara! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Craziness!

Chapter 2

Hello Craziness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else, not even the OCs, or the songs that will come later.

A/N: Ni hao! I'm back! I will be updating slowly because of some problems on the computer, so don't expect me updating for a while. But in any other case please enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and those who favored this! ^_^

* * *

Quote 2: Axis Powers

Italy: Hey Germany check it cool, this is my big brother Romano, isn't he shizy?

Germany: I'm Germany, a pleasure.

Italy: I'm the north of the country and he's the southern part. Since we were both governed separetly he had to spend more time with big brother Spain, so he's become kind of a dick. Right? Now say, "Hi," to my friend.

Romano: Suck my balls you dumb potato eater.

* * *

The girls felt like they were floating on water as they floated through a dark void. As they came to their senses, they all dog-piled on some sort of carpet.

"Ow," moaned Kari, who was stuck at the bottom.

"Who the hell are they?" asked a very familiar voice to the girls.

As each girl looked around, after getting off each other, they suddenly met face to face with a certain Italian red-head.

"HOLY SHAIZA! IT'S ITALY!" Kaira exclaimed, jumping behind Lee.

"Nani? How do you know who he is?" asked a certain Japanese man.

Almost all the girls jumped either behind Mana or Lee, since they were the only ones not shocked and they know how to keep a blank face.

"Ve~! Do you like pasta?" asked Italy.

The girls did nod, but were still too shocked to even move.

"Do you think we scared them, da?" came Russia.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mana saw an open window and signaled that they would jump out. They slowly scooted towards the window, until Britian just had to notice.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled, getting the other countries attention.

"Damn it! Lee, Kari! Grab Ami and Rina and JUMP! Hannah, Mina hold onto Emi, Anna, and Kima! Regina, grab on to Susan! Marie, stick with me!" Mana ordered, kicking the window frame out.

Each girl jumped out, even it was the 19th floor!

Every country in there was wide eyed at their daring attempt, but they were suspisious people, so the countries followed them. Though they had to go all the way down to the lobby.

The girls landed on their feet, surprisingly not dead, and they ran into a nearby forest. Around the same time the Hetalia Characters came out and started chasing them.

As the girls followed the dirt path, the Hetalia characters followed. In the forest, as the girls were running, they came across a narrow ledge against a rocky wall. So the girls had to carefully sidestep across the ledge, or it's a watery doom an the seas were rough today.

"HEY!" Germany yelled.

"Alright, everyone go ahead, anyone have a water balloon?" Mana asked, always putting her friends before her well being.

The others nodded and carefully sidestepped along the ledge, after Kaira gave Mana a water balloon. Then Mana threw the balloon straight at America, who actually fell down from the force in the throw.

"Man down! Man down!" he screamed as the other countries gathered around, and Mana slowly following after her friends.

Unfortunatly, Switzerland noticed her moving, and, being the trigger-happy country he is, took out his shot gun and shot at the ledge and as a result, Susan slipped and began falling to the water!

"SUSAN!" Mana yelled, jumping after her friend down the cliff.

"SWITZERLAND YOU IDIOT!" Iceland scolded the trigger-happy man.

However...

"HEY!" came Mana's voice over the cliff.

"EH?!" exclaimed the countries, wide eyed, as they saw Mana's hand grip the edge of the cliff.

Lee and Mina helped up Mana, who had Susan, who was on her back, up on the ground.

"Ow..."groaned Mana, yet she managed to pull a smile.

"You sprained your ankle again?! Mana!" scolded Lee, pulling Mana's ear.

"Itaii! Itaii!" yelped Mana, placing Susan on the ground.

"That's enough Lee!" stated Hannah, helping Mana off the ground, but she was still limping.

Later on, they started back to the World Meeting Building, some countries staring curiously at the girls. But, Kaira and Lee notice France about to pull something perverted on Ami and both kicked his balls.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU MET US! WE'LL ALSO MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE ANY KIDS!" Kaira and Lee yelled at the hurt Frenchman.

"Mercy!" exclaimed France and fainted.

Every single one of the countries laughed, but Britain laughed the most and hardest since that was his dream.

"Plus, don't be stupid and force Britain to marry you. I'm not one to read or see Yaoi, Yuri, Shounen-Ai, or anything else that involves that." stated Mana.

"Agreed," muttered Japan.

"So, may you explain how you lassies got here?" asked North Ireland.

As the group of girls told their story about how in the world they lived in was in a different dimension, they explained that to the countries that they were a show called Hetalia, since there were many season in the show, they decided to just call it Hetalia. The Countries however, got more wide eyed by the minute.

"So you mean to say that you all are from a different dimension where we are an anime television show?" asked a really confused America.

"Yup," replied Ami, popping the 'p'.

That's when they noticed how much time has passed.

"Wow, time flies fast, aru. It's night time." said China, staring at the sky.

"Don't worry about that dudes, let's head to my place!" exclaimed a very enthusiastic America.

Everyone agreed and after getting into several vans, they all drove off to America's home.

* * *

-America's House-

By the time they all got there, Lee, Mana, Kari, Susan, Kima, Ami, Anna, Emi, Regina, Mina, Hannah, Marie, Rina, and Kaira fell asleep on the way there. In the end China carried Mana, Britain carried Ami, Korea carried Emi, Greece ended up carrying Mina, Kari was carried by Norway, Hannah was carried by Prussia, Rina was carted up by Finland, Anna was carried by Latvia, Kaira was carried by Austalia, Lee was carried by Romania, Regina got carried by Sweden, Susan was carried by Iceland, Kima was carried by Germany, and Marie was carried by Spain.

After the girls were in rooms, the countries were discussing what to do with them.

"Dude, I think that we should have a World Meeting about this situation?" America whispered to Britain.

"I believe we should. We don't even know anything about them.

* * *

Yes indeed the second chapter is done. But this is not the end! More chapters will be coming up soon! Until then review, favor, or follow! Thanks to my followers, reviewers, and those who favor the story. ^_^ And no offence to France lovers out there...

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 3

Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the OCs, or the Songs that will come in later on. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

A/N: Guten Tag! I'm back again! You get to know more about the OCs as the title says above! Plus there will be some random and real things that will be mentioned. Thank you to reviewers, followers, and people who favored the story! You guys rock!

* * *

-Next Day-

"KYAAAAAHHH! GET OUT YOU KISAMA!" came a scream in the house.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled France as he soared through the hallway, only for his face to hit a wall.

The other countries ran out of their rooms to see what was the matter.

"YOU HENTAI! DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ON THE SPOT!" Mana's voice sounded through the hall.

"FRANCE YOU BLOODY GIT!" shouted an angry England.

Mana came out in a white and red fighting kimono with her katana by her hip. She glared angrily at France, who cowered in fear, and she just walked off.

"France, what did you do?" China asked, looking at the frightend Frenchman.

"All I did was walk into her room while she was still getting dressed." was the reply from France.

Then there was silence.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted the countries.

It was then a big fight went out in the hall. It woke Kaira, Kari, Kima, Susan, Marie, Regina, Lee, Anna, Hannah, Mina, Ami, Emi, and Rina. However, Lee was not in a good mood at all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" yelled an angered Lee.

The countries froze, hearing the anger behind the voice. They slowly turned to see Lee angered, and not happy.

"France-san peeked in Mana-chan's room when she was still getting dressed." replied a really nervous Japan.

At that response, Lee picked up France by the collar and kicked him in the balls out right out the window. There was a soft thud and a howl of pain coming from America's Garden.

"There is a lot of yelling today, huh?" Emi asked Kaira.

"I know it's a pain." Kaira complained.

Just as Lee was about to calm everyone down, Mana walked in saying that Breakfast was ready. Almost instantly, the personified countries ran to the dining room in the blink of an eye.

"That was fast." giggled Mana.

Lee and the others laughed loudly as they walked down to the dining room. While walking down, however, they noticed a mint green flying bunny roaming the halls.

"Is that," started Susan.

"Britain's," continued Marie.

"Flying Mint Bunny." finished Ami.

"Hi there!" greeted the creature.

"Hello," replied the girls.

The Bunny stayed next to the girls until they reached the dining room. The dining room was in a madhouse. It turns ou Britain and America were having a food fight and dragged the others into it.

"Uh Canada," asked Kaira to the quiet country.

"Yes, wait, you can see me?!" exclaimed the Canadian.

"Yeah, all of us can." replied Kaira. "What's going on?"

"Oh, as usual Britain says something to piss America off and started a food fight." explained the shy Canadian.

"Good Greif," they muttered.

* * *

-Later-

"Vhell, now zhat zhe fight is over, vhy don't we get to know you girls better." suggested Germany.

"Sure, why not." stated Marie, shrugging her shoulders.

"So what can we expect from you lassies?" Ireland asked, looking at the fourteen girls.

"Well, I'm short-tempered, and play the flute, clarinet, and tenor saxophone. I'm also in a Concert Band and Chamber Ensamble." explained Lee, counting her fingers off.

"I like chibis, play basketball, and play the flute, clarinet and tenor saxophone. I'm in the same Concert Band as Lee as well as Chamber Ensamble." piped in Kari.

"I play the flute and watch a lot of Pokemon a lot. Plus I'm in the same bands as those two." said Kaira cheerfully.

"I like video games, some sports, and I play clarinet, bass clarinet, alto and tenor saxophone, and I'm in two Jazz Bands, a Chamber Ensamble, and a Concert Band." explained Mana, slowly shrinking behind Lee.

"We're in the same Concert Band as those two, and we play the clarinet." Kima and Susan chirped.

And so the rest of the girls took turns explaining what they did during their life and such. As they did, the countries had a few questions themselves. Still, they were getting to know them better. Though some information was a bit freaky.

Mana said that she could see parts of the next day in her dreams and can hear and see supernatural thing. Lee said that she could tell what blood type they had without even looking into a medical record and she's allergic to the sun, like a vampire. But the most freaky part is that they know everything about them!

"Japan senses the mood, and refrains from speaking. Being an otaku is a bonus." stated Mana.

"America loves hamburgers and think he's a hero." said Ami.

"Italy loves pasta and girls." deadpanned Lee.

"Germany loves wurst and beer." Kima chirped cheerfully.

"Britain is a former pirate and was America's older brother. Though don't even think about eating his cooking." said Ami.

"China loves anything that is cute and does kick ass with a kitchen ware of maybe a Chinese sword." Mana explains.

"Russia sometimes say, "Become one with Mother Russia, da?" and Prussia always says that he's awesome, along with his pet bird." Hannah chirped.

"Nobody notices Canada and he has a polar bear asking who he is." Kaira piped up.

"Finland is Santa every Christmas." Rina cheerfully said.

"Romaina is vampire and does Black Magic with Britain and Norway." Lee and Kari said in usion.

"And so on." finished the girls.

"Ve~! They know so much about us!" Italy cheered.

"It seems so." commented a really shocked Japan.

* * *

A/N: Well, the third Chapter is finished, however there is more Randomness coming to you in Chapter 4, and maybe you get to see some jealous countries. Well thank you reviewers, followers, and those who favored.

Adios!


	4. Chapter 4: Randomness to the Max!

Chapter 4

Randomness to the Max

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Hola mi amigos and amigas! I'm back and up and running! My arm is healed and out of a cast, but exams are coming up soon, that sucks. But I will try my best to get my chapters up! Well thanks to my followers, reviewers, and those who favored. Enjoy!

But let me explain a few things:

Manhunt: It's like tag, but the person that's 'it' tags other people and they are 'it' with that person. The winner is the last person not tagged.

Ari: She's my cousin and yes she does like France to DEATH!

* * *

Quote 4: Axis Powers

China: What's up with these weird drawings?! *looks at chalkboard*

France: They're even worse then our actual animation! Who drew this drawing it reflect my natural beauty?

Britain: Yes and I have a unibrow for some reason.

China: I think the ones at the bottom we've seem before, but...

Russia: If that one is supposed to be of me, I'll hack it out with my pick ax.

China, Britain, and France: YOU'LL WHAT?!

America: Uh, well that's strange. How dare that mysterious person portray us in such a fashion...blah, blah, blah...

Britain: So it was you. *places a hand on America's shoulder*

China: You an ass!

Chibi America: *salutes* Hetalia!

China: That's unacceptable! I will draw all the portraits from now on! *draws a portrait*

-A Few Seconds Later-

America, Britain, France, and Russia: *gong* CHINA, YOU'RE A CHICK!

* * *

"Ai yah! So much information!" China exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Lee's phone rang, shocking everyone because they though there was no signal here.

"Hold on," said Lee, walking out of the room really quick.

Mina, who recognized the number counted down, "3...2...1..."

"LEE! WHERE THE HELL IS HANNAH?!" yelled a female voice from the phone, which was heard through the room.

"AHHHHH! IT'S ARI!" Hannah squeaked, rushing to hide behind Russia.

"Vho is zhat?" Prussia asked, slight hints of jealousy in his voice, wishing that Hannah would hide behind him instead of Russia.

"A girl like us that likes Hetalia, but she's insane enough to like FRANCE!" screamed a scared Hannah.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I LIKE FRANCE!" yelled Ari's voice from the phone.

Mana ignored the conflic between her cousin and Hannah, Ari was always arguing with Hannah which of the Bad Touch Trio is better, basically, fighting France Fangirl vs. Prussia Fangirl. Instead, Mana took out her cell phone, which came with a camera, and tooks a picture of Marie on Spain's lap, and Ami sitting with America on the loveseat, with a jealous England. She also took one of Kari sitting with Denmark, and a glaring Norway. She giggled slyly, until this time, her phone rang.

"Ni hao?" greeted Mana, answering her phone.

"Mana?" came a motherly voice from the phone. "Mana, you left your stuff and the others' stuff at home, do you want me to bring them to the convention?"

"M-Mom! Uh, s-sure...just leave them n-near the fountain that's at the center of the convention." explained Mana, stutterung a bit in the begining.

"Alright, love you sweetie, be sure France doesn't get you. Love you!" replied her mother, before hanging up before Mana asked how she knew they were in Hetalia.

"Yeah, love you too." muttered Mana, before hanging up herself.

"Well?" Mina asked.

"Mom's driving down to the convention and dropping off our stuff near the fountain. If my theory is corret, the box would arrive in the World Meeting Building in one hour." Mana explained.

"How are you going to get out, the Building is easy to get in, but hard to get out because of strict security." said Britain, doubting her ability to get out.

"The window I kicked down is a perfect escape route." Mana retorted with a sly wink.

"THAT'S THE NINETEENTH FLOOR!" shouted Taiwan, shocked that the young 13 year old wasn't fazed by the height or the fact that she could die.

"Look, I need someone to drop me off so I can get the box!" replied Mana, ignoring Taiwan's exclamation.

"I'll do it, aru!" China eagerly replied, raising his hand.

"Alright, but you better make sure nothing happens to her." Lee warned, a dark aura surrounding her like Russia's aura.

"Y-Yes m-ma'am." stuttered a nervous China.

"Alright!" cheered Mana, all hyper about the 'little' trip.

'Where did this girl get these ideas?' the countries wondered.

* * *

-World Building, Nighttime-

China and Mana silently made it to the Building without getting caught, but there were tons of security guards at every turn! Mana saw an open air vent near the wall of the building's garden. They were able to get inside, but only stopped on the 2nd floor. That meant that they have to sneak past the guards just to make it to the nineteenth floor. By 11:30 PM, they managed to make it to the 10th floor, with a few close calls.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Mana, as she looked around a corner.

"Elevators are closed, but the stairs are always open and no guards go through them." answered China.

They were both wearing black clothing so they can hide and blend in with the shadows if needed. It was kind of hard, since the guards checked the shadows too.

"That's one way to get there." muttered Mana, running to the next hall with China following.

* * *

-America's House-

"I'm so f-ing bored!" America complained, laying his head on Ami's lap without thinking and made Britain jealous.

"How about a game of Manhunt?" suggested Kari cheerfully.

"What's that lassie?" Scotland questioned, not liking the name.

"It's like tag, when a person is 'it', but the twist is that the person 'it' tags another person, that person is also 'it'. The person is the winner if he wasn't tagged, but everyone else is." explained Anna.

"That doesn't sound half bad chica." said Spain, glad it's not about using guns.

As soon as everyone agreed, Lee decided that Greece should be 'it' and for such a laid back guy, he was pretty fast. In about ten minutes into the game, he got Emi, Korea, England, Egypt, and Mina. Now, Emi was chasing Hong Kong, England was running after Ami, Egypt was hunting Turkey, and Mina was dashing after Liectenstein. In just another few minutes, Greece got even more others 'it', even Italy, who runs like he's on crack when he sees Britain.

Kaira noticed Canda, feeling left out of the excitement. Emi had gotten her earlier, she went over and tagged Canada.

"You're 'it' now!" laughed Kaira, running off to chase Hannah.

Canada, smiling brightly, decided to chase whoever can see him, particularly the girls that could litterally see him.

* * *

-World Meeting Building-

China and Mana were on the 18th floor, the problem was that there were more guards and there was no stairway to the 19th.

"Any idea on how to get up there?" Mana asked China, looking over the corner for the guards.

"There is an air vent that can take up there is a snap, right above the flower vase across from us, aru." China whispered softly.

"Alright then, keep look out, I'll get the vent loose." replied Mana, silently going across the hall to the flower vase, and above it was the vent cover. She slowly twisted the screws off, but she didn't notice that a guard was coming her way, but China did. Instanly, he grabbed Mana around her waist and pulled her close to him, then hid back in the hallway. Mana was blushing because of their position, China noticed soon after and blushed himself. After the guard passed, he let go of her.

"T-That was close, aru." stuttered China.

"Y-Yeah," replied a still blushing Mana.

"Well, that box isn't gonna get itself." said China, opening the vent cover.

"Yup," said Mana, smiling as she and China climbed into the vent, closing it after they were both in.

* * *

A/N: I'm done! Please review, they keep me going and plus I know some people give advice, and advice is something I kinda need. Thanks to all you people who reviewed, followed, and favored this story.

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: New Pictonians!

Chapter 5

New Pictonians

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Waz up all you dudes and dudettes! Here is chapter 5 of the book! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed, and favored this story! You are all Awesome! Enjoy, with a little surprise.

* * *

Quote 5: Paint It White

Prussia: Hey hey hey! It's 'Dance Time, I'm Awesome!' Zhe popular singing show made for me und also by me! Because I am Awesome Prussia! Now lets get us started shall we? Today we have Ukraine and Belarus, they're singing Carrot und a Stick!

Silence with Background Music

Prussia: Carrot und...a stick.

Random Stage Person: Sorry sir, they canceled last minute.

Prussia: *shock* Zhey did WHAT?! Who do zhey zhink zhey are, the vice threps?! (?)

-With the Said Countries-

Ukraine: I am sorry, my big breasts my back hurt so I didn't think I could perform well!

Belarus: Brother Russia, where are you? Why did you leave me here with Double D, means Double Dumb. *cracked out position* Hurry up and come out or I'll find you.

* * *

As Mana and China made it to the 19th floor, they heard a scream from the floor below the air vent. They look down at the air vent cover and saw a security guard, brutally killed by what seemed to be a blood red pictonian!

"China," Mana stuttered, "is that a red pictonaian?"

"I-I think so," he whispered.

When the two reached the room where the countries had their meeting yesterday, a huge cardboard box was there, just like what Mana's theory was. The two lifted the box and jumped out the window and ran back to America's house, keeping what they saw a secret.

When China and Mana arrived, everyone was playing manhunt around the house. Mana sets the box near a corner and urged China to come and play. Lee noticed Mana trying to convince the older country to come play. Lee tagged Mana, who tagged China, and soon the two were chasing Japan and Anna. After a few hours of chasing, Kima and Scotland ended up as the winners. Everyone gathered around the cardboard box that Mana and China retrieved.

Lee and Mina opened the box and the 14 girls peeked inside. Some of them were excited to find what they saw in there.

"My clarinet and my other instruments! Plus the band folders from Concert Band, Jazz Bands, and Chamber Ensemble!" chirped a delighted Mana.

"My instruments from Concert Band and Beginning Band! The folders are here too!" exclaimed Lee.

"My flute! Along with the folder!" screamed Kari and Kaira.

As the other girls dug around the box for their belongings, Susan accidentally threw a backpack high into the air, hitting France on the head.

"Meci," mumbled France, before he fainted.

"Vhat is in zhat bag?" asked Prussia.

"It looks like it will crack the floor, da-ze." stated Korea, hyper as always.

"It's only 50 lbs." replied Kima, picking up her bag with ease.

"EH?" shouted America, looking at it and attempted to pick it up, but drops it down to the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled the other countries.

Germany picked up the bag from America and wonder what the hell the others were talking about. The bag was flippin light!

"Uh, vhat are you all talking about? It's very light." stated Germany.

"What the bloody hell?" whispered a shocked Britain.

Mana was about to explain something about Kima's bag, when suddenly, a big black dog came through a black hole from the cieling and landed straight on France.

"GABBY!" squealed Kima, hugging the black dog with joy.

"Ai Yah!" yelped China and Mana.

"Vhat an Awesome dog!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Rina squealed.

Then, Mana felt a menacing aura just outside and it wasn't Russia or Hungary. Not even the 2Ps. It was more bloodthristy and it was like the aura from the World Building. Quickly Mana lied that she was going outside for some air, and after she went outside, she ran to the town, where she saw a girl being chased by a huge group of red pictonians! Acting fast, she grabbed the girl's arm and ran to the town square, which was a big open space enough for her to fight.

She shoves the girl in a nearby building and told her to stay here unless the coast was clear. Then Mana slams the door shut and faces the hoard of red pictonians.

"This'll be fun." she stated, drawing her Katana.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"ALLEN! TRY MY CUPCAKES!" exclaimed Oliver Kirkland, the 2P version of Britain.

"No way Oliver, you probably drugged them." deadpanned Allen Jones, the 2P version of America.

The other 20 2Ps, including, Kuro, 2P Japan, Lutz, 2P Germany, Luciano, 2P Italy, Flavio, 2P Romano, James, 2P Canada, Nikolai, 2P Russia, and Xiao, 2P China were basically trying to ind something to kill. Then they came across the town square, filled with red pictonians and saw Mana slaughtering them left and right.

"Now that doll looks tough." whistled Allen.

"Think she'll smoke opium with me?" questioned Xiao.

"GYAAAAAHH!" yelled many red pictonians as they were getting slaughter left and right by Mana.

* * *

-Down at the Fight-

'Damnit! How many of these bastards are there?!" Mana mentally yelled in frustration.

Then one red pictonian, who had many weapons on his back, punched out, knocking her katana out of her hand. Mana dodged a second punched and karate kicked the pictonian into another. Then she took out a throwing knife and lodged it into another one's head. She took out her Chinese sword and slices another pictonian's head off.

* * *

-America's House-

"Where's Mana-san, I know she wanted some air, but does it rearry take that rong?" Japan asked, slightly worried.

"She probably went to sleep by now." stated Mina.

"No, she went to town." said Lee, somehow predicting where Mana was.

"VHAT?!" Germany exploded.

America, knowing what was going to happen during the night, instructed, "Alright dudes and dudettes, let's find her, pronto!"

Some were shocked that America was being serious for once, but nonetheless, they all ran out into the town near America's home.

* * *

-At the Square-

"Hey, think we should help her?" Allen asked, itching for a fight, already taking out his nailed baseball bat.

"YAY!" squealed Oliver, taking out a butcher's knife, his expression going from really happy, to insane!

"Then in we go!" said Nikolai, taking out a shotgun.

"YAHOO!" cheers Oliver, already starting a killing spree.

Mana noticed the 2Ps starting their killing spree, except for the ones that don't have murderous intentions. Why they started to kill them, Mana had no idea.

"MANA! GRENADE!" came Kima's voice, already hearing a grenade being thrown.

"DUCK AND COVER!" shouted Mana, warning the 2Ps of Germany's grenade.

The 2Ps took cover, and Kuro was able to get Mana out of harms way.

"Nice one Germany!" cheered Italy.

Every singal pictonian fell over like flies. Germany was proud, happy in his work.

"Arigato," whispered Mana to Kuro, running off after the blast was over to let the little girl out.

"Is everyone alright?!" Lee yelled after the smoke cleared.

"Shi!" Mana called back in Chinese.

And so after that crazy night, everyone, even the 2Ps went back to America's house, knowing that fate was already turning its gears.

* * *

A/N: SURPRISE! The 2Ps are making an appearance! I also got a request from my cousin to add the 2Ps to the pairings. I'll tell you who they are, the pairing will also be revised. Anyway, thanks to those who review, followed, or favored this story. Please review!

Adios!


	6. Chapter 6: New Powers!

Chapter 6

New Powers?!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A/N: Dia Duit! I'm back, with an Irish Greeting! I have the pairings that have the 2Ps in it on request of my friends. Some might have 3 or 4 people in the parings, or maybe more depending on the 1P pairings they chose. If there is no 2P for their pairing, they have to stick with their 1P pairing. But nonetheless, hope you all enjoy! The girls will have powers because of a friend and cousin, they will be listed after the revised pairings. Thank you reviewers and guests, followers and those who favored! You are all AWESOME courtousy of THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! There are 2Ps for the following countries:

Britain

America

Russia

China

Canada

France

Japan

Romano

Spain

Italy

Germany

Hungary

Belarus

Ukraine

Finland

Sweden

Denmark

Iceland

Austria

Poland

Prussia

Holy Roman Empire

* * *

Revised Pairings:

Kari:  
Norway, Denmark, and Markell (2P Denmark)

Lee:  
Romania, Russia, and Nikolai (2P Russia)

Hannah:  
Prussia, Italy, Gilen (2P Prussia), and Luciano (2P Italy)

Rina:  
Finland, Poland, Thurston (2P Finland), Frandszk (2P Poland)

Mina:  
Greece and Switzerland

Ami:  
America, Britain, Oliver (2P England), and Allen (2P America)

Mana:  
Japan, China, Kuro (2P Japan), Xiao (2P China)

Marie:  
Spain, Romano, Flavio (2P Romano), and Andres (2P Spain)

Anna:  
Lithuania and Latvia

Emi:  
S. Korea and Hong Kong

Regina:  
Estonia, Sweden, Bernard (2P Sweden)

Susan:  
Egypt, Iceland, and Egil (2P Iceland)

Kima:  
Germany, Thailand, and Lutz (2P Germany)

Kaira:  
Australia, Canada, James (2P Canada)

* * *

Powers:

Kari:  
Ice and is able to control the stars

Lee:  
Half Vampire and has done Black Magic

Susan:  
Powers over the Wind

Marie:  
Fire, Black Magic, and powers associated to the Sun

Rina:  
Water Powers and over some parts of the sea creatures

Mana:  
Spiritual, Nature, and powers associated with the Moon

Kima:  
Super strength, speed, and good with any artilary weapon (guns, snipers, etc.)

Mina:  
Black Magic and Blacksmith by heart

Emi:  
Mist appariton and good with all kinds of Martial Arts (courtousy of Mana)

Ami:  
Powers over the Chinese Zodiac and over Time and Space

Regina:  
Healing Powers and some powers over electricity

Kaira:  
Defense Powers with some offence

Hannah:  
Powers over Shadows and Earth

Anna:  
Making bombs and anything explosive by just using her mind

* * *

A/N: Well there you have folks, the revised items and powers. I swear I made an OC girl version of the Black Magic Trio, or Britain, Romania, and Norway. Why the hell am I yakking, ON WITH ZHE AWESOME SHOW!

* * *

Quote 6: Axis Powers

Germany: It seems they're here.

Japan: I beg thee.

Italy: Say what?

Germany: Ver damnit Allies. *takes out gun*

Japan: *takes out Katana*

Italy: *waves white flag*

America: HAAHAHAHAHAHAH! LISTEN TO ME AND MY TOTALLY AWESOME HERO VOICE GUYS! China, I choose you!

To be Continued!

* * *

Everyone, even the 2Ps, went back to America's house to discuss 'some' matters. But as soon as they all reached America's yard, hell broke loose. America and Allen were wrestling, Kuro and Japan were swordfighting, Xiao and China were in kung fu stances, Italy was cowering behind Germany as Lutz and Luiciano approched them, the four 2P Nordics were at a standoff with the Noridc Five, 2P Belarus, 2P Ukraine, and Nikolai were having a glaring contest with Belarus, Ukraine, and Russia, and as for James, Louis, and the other 2Ps who never bothered to pick a fight with their good sides, just stood there. And boy was Lee mad at the fighting and rivalry, but Kari was about to blow her top off.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she roared, all of a sudden, a powdery haze of snow came from her hands, putting the yard in snow.

"VHAT ZHE HELL?!" yelled the two German Brothers.

"COLD!" yelped Marie, high heat suddenly coming from her voice, melting the snow, but made it really hot.

"What is going on?!" shouted Kaira, a giant orb shield in her hand, coming out of nowhere, blocking the heat.

"CALM DOWN CHICAS!" Mana shouted, out of annoyence.

Everyone just stares at the 13 year old, wondering what is she thinking about.

"Vhat is it this time? Vhere kind of freaked out." asked Germany.

"I think the Dimensional hop had not only changed our DNA, but it seems to give us powers reflecting on who we are." explained Mana.

"Sprecken de English?!" asked Hannah, not really getting the point.

"Ugh! Alright, Kari, your personality is that you have pure kindness, right. And you have a horrible temper." said Mana.

"Yeah, so?" was Kari's reply.

"Your kindness is like ice, sometimes ice can be kind and show beauty and the good side of things. However, like your anger, it can turn into a major catastrophe, like a blizzard." explained Mana.

By now, Mana was very suspicious about Lee's powers, asked Kima to get a small clove of garlic for her and to get Romania out of the room. A few seconds later, mainly because her powers seem to revolve around her strength and speed, Kima brought back the garlic clove and handed it to Mana. Then Mana placed the garlic on Lee's palm, and then Lee smacked it away, hissing as her hand was burning.

"As I suspected, Lee is half-vampire, just like her dark side of her perosnality." stated Mana.

"Another Vampire? FUCK YEAH!" shouted Romania from the other room.

"LANGUAGE BAKA!" yelled Oliver, really annoyed.

"So, what about those red dudes?" America asked.

China nodded and Mana gave the answer, "They are red pictonians, whose beam can kill using their beam. China and I ran into one at the World Meeting Building."

"Vhell, before we get to zhat, vhat to zhe other girls' powers?" asked Germany.

"I have an idea! America, take us to your basement! The rest of you, you have weapons, bring them!" instructed Mana.

* * *

-America's Basement-

"Alright, Spain, you have an ax right?"

"Si chica, why?" asked the Spaniard.

"Throw it at me!" was the simple reply, which caused everyone's eyes to become as big as saucers.

"Uh, sure?" said Spain, literally unsure as he threw his ax at Mana.

When the ax came close to Mana, a thick wall of vines rose in front of her, blocking the ax from hitting Mana. Everyone stood there shocked, now they need to find the other powers of the other girls.

"That's five down, nine to go." stated Mana, turning to the rest of her friends.

So for the past few hours, the girls and the countries tried to figure out what kinds of powers the girls had. To say the least, their powers had their good and bad sides. Marie had the powers over fire and Black Magic, and some powers associated to the Sun, Lee happens to have Black Magic knowledge aside from being a vampire, Kari has powers over ice, and can somehow summon stars and comets, Mana seems to have powers over nature and some powers associated with the Moon, which came into seeing the occult, Kaira's powers seem to focus on defense, Regina's powers was based on healing with some electrical powers, Rina has powers over water and has a connection with the sea creatures, Susan has powers to control the winds, Emi seems to be a mist apparition with some martial art techniques, Ami has powers that represent the Chinese Zodiac and to bend Time and Space, Anna can make any explosive just by using her mind, Mina was like a Blacksmith and she has some powers over Black Magic, Hannah seems to control shadows and earth, and Kima has super strength and speed.

Nonetheless, it seemed that their powers will run wild at random times, since there was one time Kari nearly turned France into a popsicle and Mana nearly crushed the life out of Cuba on accident. In other words, they need training. The only ones qualified for training the girls were Germany, Prussia, Spain, America, Britain, Russia, Norway, and Romania. Germany and Prussia were good with making artilary and using them so Kaira, Anna, Mina, and Kima were to train with them. Since Norway, Britain, and Romania know about Black Magic and the Elemental powers of the Occult better then anyone, Kari, Lee, Rina, Emi, Ami, Mana, Hannah, Marie, Regina, and Susan would train with them, and America and Russia, knowing about lots of explosives and some neat stratagies, would train all the girls about them, with the others.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Marie woke up to hear some major bickering downstairs in America's living room. She heard a few German cuss words here and there and a few bits of America's laughter. Wondering what was going on, she crept downstairs silently and saw Germany and Lutz at it again, with America laughing at them. Just as the two Germans were charging at each other again, a shuiken was thrown between them, hitting the wall, but at least it stopped them.

"Would you two bakas stop it!" yelled Mana, really pissed off, since S. Korea woke her up today.

"Y-Yes Ma'am..." stuttered the Germans.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, we need to, as much as I hate saying this, shop for clothes, since our parents didn't pack us any in the box. Kima's dad was the only smart one." explained Kari.

"Ve~! How about we go to one country at a time, so you can get some clothes from each country?" asked Italy, his eyes open for once.

"That doesn't sound half bad." said Lee.

Once again, Mana's phone rang, from a friend named Kyo Manuel, who was in the same Jazz Band A as Mana.

"Hola?" greeted Mana. "I know, I know! We're fine, don't worry amigo! Calm down, see ya later amigo."

Mana hung up and told the girls that the school was literally worried, because they haven't showed up to school for three days! Ami suggested that she can freeze in their dimension until they can return. That sounded like a good idea so Norway taught Ami how to freeze time from this dimension to the other dimension. Soon, time was frozen in their dimension and they set. Their first stop, Italy!

* * *

A/N: Finally done! Thank you all of the reviewers of this story as well as the followers and those who favored it! I know this was kinda insane, but I think it was worth it. And so, with a German Good Bye,

Freilos!


	7. Chapter 7: Travel and New People

Chapter 7

Travel and New People

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Ni hao! Alright, I got a request from my awesome sister, Black Dragon Valkyrie, and she let me borrow her two OCs, Scottie and Nessie. I will explain them later and who the pairing for them is. I'm dead evil sometimes. Besides that my cousin will be in here as well,anyway, thanks to those who favored, reviewed, and followed! I was listening to Wa! Wa! World Ondo from Paint It White while I was writing this. Enjoy!

* * *

Kuro's OCs:

Scottie Angelos  
Age: 15  
Middle Name: Carson  
Looks: Messy red hair (like Syaoran's hair from Tsubasa Resuvoir Chronicles), blue-green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Pairing With: Liectenstein and Ireland  
Gender: Male  
Powers: Anything to do with light and new beginnings.

Nessie Angelos  
Age: 15  
Middle Name: Noel  
Looks: Short red hair, blue-green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Pairing: Scotland and Wales  
Gender: Female  
Powers: Anything to do with darkness and endings.

My Cousin:

Ari Dela Cruz  
Age: 16  
Middle Name: Allison  
Looks: Short black hair, amber brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a healthy figure.  
Pairing: France and Netherlands  
Gender: Female  
Powers: Anything to do with emotions

* * *

Quote 7:

China: HYAAAH! *jumps off cliff*

Japan: *takes out Katana out of his sheath*

Germany: *prepares pistol*

Italy: *waving white flag*

China: YAAAAAAAAAAHH! *Whacks Germany with his wok of doom, then Japan*

China: Hn...*lands*

Italy: OH NO, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME OR AT LEAST NOT IN THE FACE...

America: *jumps off with the rest of the Allies* Great, we caught 'em all!

Italy: Stop walking, white flag see?! White Flag, White Flag, White Flag!

To Be Continued!

* * *

-Venice, Italy-

The girls stare at Venice, Italy in amazement. The water streets and the many people in the boats, plus the bridges made the girls want to wonder around.

"Wow! This makes me wonder what South Italy is like!" said Hannah in awe, looking around.

"I know why my little fratello like pasta so much. He ate four servings before." said Mana, thinking about the time when her brother ate lots of pasta.

"PASTA!" yelled Italy.

Almost everyone laughed at the younger Vargas. Then Italy lead them to a clothes shop, some of the girls didn't care about shopping, such as Mana and Kima and Lee.

"Remember, beware of the Italian Mafia!" called out Italy and Romano.

Lee, Mana, Kima, and Kaira just bought jeans and t-shirts with few combat stuff, that surprising Italy had. Some of the girlies of the group, also known as Kari, Rina, and Susan, forced them to get at LEAST one dress or something formal. The quartet got at least something formal and they left the shop, disgruntled. As the quartet left the shop, Kaira and Kima ran into a set of twins. They were both red head and spoke with a British Accent, with a hint of Welsh, Irish, and Scottish accents hidden in it.

"Sorry about that poppet! Didn't see where I was going." said the male red head, helping Kaira up to her feet.

"I'm sorry as well, I was being dragged by this wanker." giggled the female red head, indecating to her brother, helping up Kima.

"HEY!" yelled the red headed male.

Mana silently laughed as the Axis boys came to see what was the problem. The fourteen girls, along with their two new friends went back to where the countries were hanging out.

"I see you girls are back, and who are the twins?" asked America.

"I'm Nessie Angelos, this wanker beside me is my brother, Scottie." greeted the red headed girl, with a smile that can put Russia's to shame.

"Well, with the pleasentries out of the way, where to next?" asked Norway.

The girls all stared at each other before replying in usion, "TO ROME!"

* * *

-Rome, Italy-

"WOW!" gasped out Marie, looking around Rome.

"Amazing!" muttered Kari.

Roma was wonderful. No wonder Roman Empire started like this and Romano was know as South Italy. It wasn't a second later that the girlies of the group ran off to the nearest clothing store. The non-girlish girls just walked slowly, with irritated looks on their faces. Then, Oliver walked up to Ami and began chatting with her, making America, Allen, and Britain jealous. This didn't go noticed by Ami's friends or France and the other countries.

"I'm flipping cursed to have a cousin that likes France." Mana kept on muttering annoyed and mad.

It wasn't until some of the girls decided to go and look around Rome and separeted. Marie was mostly used to staying with Mana and Ami and went with them to the Trevi Fountain, Lee, Kari, Hannah, and Mina went to the Colosseum, and Susan, Kaira, Kima, Rina, and Anna went to the Pantheon with Emi and Regina. They all agreed to meet at the Spanish Steps after the shopping and sightseeing.

* * *

-Time Skip: Spanish Steps-

"Ai Yah! I'm tired!" groaned China as he sat down at a nearby bench with the Allies with their 2P sides.

"Ni hao, aru!" greeted Mana, hanging from a tree behind them, surprising them and making them jump 5 feet off the ground.

"AI YAH! Don't scare us like that, aru!" China gasped out, in panic mode.

Mana just jumped out of the tree and laughed along with Ami and Marie as the countries regained their composure. As the others came around, the girls' laughter died down.

"It's almost nighttime, how about we go back. We'll go to our next destination tomorrow." said Britain, yawning after his statement.

"He's right, I'm getting kinda sleepy." said Scotland, yawning also.

"You know, I feel like singing Maru Kaite Chikyuu..." Marie muttered to Mana, who nodded in response.

Marie, Mana, and Italy: **_Nee nee Papa, wain o choudai_**  
**_Nee Nee Mama, Nee Nee Mama_**  
**_Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no ano aji ga wasure rarenaida!_**  
**_Maru Kaite Chikyuu_**  
**_Maru Kaite Chikyuu_**  
**_Maru Kaite Chikyuu, Boku Hetalia!_**  
**_Ahh...hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai._**  
**_Nagagutsu de kapai da!_**  
**_Hetalia!_**

The countries all stared at the two girls as they sang, Italy joined in somehow at some point, but it did raise their spirits.

So they all headed back to America's house to rest up for the next destination.

* * *

-Time Skip: Kyoto, Japan-

"Sugoi! This is awesome! I've always wanted to see Kyoto!" said a awed Mana.

"I agree with you. Nee nee! Look, a kimono shop! Let's go!" said Ami, dragging Mana and Emi with her.

The two girls laughed as Ami dragged them there, with the other girls not far behind.

"Oi, hold up lassies!" yelled Nessie, racing after them, dragging Taiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine, Belarus, Wy, Mexico, Hungary, Liechtenstein, and the other female countries.

"Catch us if you can!" joyfully shouted Marie to the male countries.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled a really annoyed Romano, running after them, with Flavio and Poland not far behind.

All of a sudden, a black hole opened up and Mana's cousin, Ari came out, landing right on top of France.

"Ari! What in the world?! I thought time in our dimension was frozen." wondered Kima.

"Ow! What the hell is going on here?" asked Ari, looking around, until she heard a groan of pain beneath her.

She looked down and nearly squealed in both delight and horror. She had landed on France! And the whole gang knows what happens if France was ever mentioned. Crazy Fangirl mode.

"3," stated Lee.

"2," continued Mana.

"1," finished Rina.

"OMG I'M SO SORRY FRANCE!" squeaked Ari, glomping the Frenchman in a really tight hug.

"And she's off." mumbled Anna, annoyed to no end as Ari kept on squishing France in one of her tight hugs.

"Uh, Mana-san, is this the cousin you mentioned?" asked Japan.

"Yeah that's her, she give the most tightest hugs in the whole world if you ask me." answered Mana.

Later on, the whole gang got some clothes from Japanese clothes shop, though the girls went to a manga book shop soon after. Then Marie spotted a Hot Topic store in the Shopping District. Soon they had a bunch of stuff from, their favorite anime, such as Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and InuYasha. Ari got to know the gang better, but she still clung to France a lot, which made him kinda happy.

It was getting pretty late so the gang went off and decided to go back to America's house to rest, but then they noticed that Susan and Kima weren't with them!

"Oh no! At this time of day the Yakuza come out!" exclaimed Japan, worried.

"Alright zhen, everyone get into groups and find zhem!" ordered Germany, trying to make sure they don't go into a state of chaos.

Meanwhile, Susan had begged Kima to come with her to a Cherry Blossom park, but they did not know the danger that awaited them.

"Well well, lookie here boys." said a voice from the shadows.

The two girls turned around in shock to see a small group of Yakuza right behind them. This wasn't good.

"What the hell do you want jackass?" growled Kima, knowing that seeing them just pissed her off, plus they scared Susan.

"Fiesty girl are you." muttered the leader pervertedly.

'Oh hell no he didn't just used that tone on me!' thought Kima, really getting pissed.

So without warning, Kima delivered a hard punch straight into the leader's face! The leader flew into a tree trunk as a result as his gang stood shocked. Kima's eyes seem to glow red with this.

"J-Jiro-sama!" yelped a surprised Yakuza.

"Damn you, I oughta skin ya alive!" snarled Jiro, getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" shouted Kima, cracking her knuckles, ready to fight.

At that moment, Mana, Lee, Kari, and Emi had arrived at the park in the nick of time.

"Lee, contact the others! She might need backup, the other Yakuza members might be coming." suggested Emi, worried for her two friends.

"On it!" Lee answered, using telepathy to contact Romania so he can tell the others.

Then Jiro took out a deadly looking katana and prepared to cut Kima down to size. At the time, Kima noticed the others and told Susan to stay near them. Susan quickly ran over to the other girls and hugged Kari tightly. By that time the others got to where they were just in time.

"What's the lass thinking! Going against a sword hand to hand is gonna get her killed!" shouted Scottie.

"Knowing her, she has a plan, I just hope it doesn't get her killed." replied Kari, holding Susan tighter.

Marie knows that the rest of the yakuza would join their boss if he ordered it, but there was something amiss about this. Something evil. Marie snapped out of her trance just as Kima sent Jiro into a tree once more with a kick to the gut, enough to draw blood.

"Jiro-sama!" yelled a worried yakuza.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy, let's get her!" ordered Jiro, pointing to Kima anger in his voice with a killing intent in his eyes.

"HYAAAAAH!" yelled the group of Yakuza, charging straight at Kima with any weapon they can find in their hands.

"Shimata! We have to help her!" shouted Japan, worried for Kima's safety.

The older girls, Mana, Lee, Kari, Kaira, Scottie, Nessie, and Ari quickly rushed to Kima's aid. Soon there were a few men hitting either the dust or a tree trunk, showing that the Yakuza were getting beaten up. It wasn't long until all the yakuza men were down. Kima had taken Jiro's katana and stabbed it into the ground, close to his face.

"That'll teach you a lesson to never mess with me or our friends, ya hear me basterd." snarled Kima, her eyes seemingly red.

Jiro fainted with foam coming from his mouth, scared of Kima. It was all over.

"Zhat vas AWESOME!" cheered Prussia, jumping up and down.

Kima just chuckled slightly as everyone just laughed out loud. Everything was alright.

"How about we head back to America's house?" suggested Thailand as soon as he saw some countries yawn.

"He's right, we need our strength if we're going from country to country." supported Vietnam, yawning.

So everyone went back to America's house and for the next few day they visited the different countries from Germany all the way to Russia, and even Canada too. And tomorrow they were going to take a small break from visiting and relax at America's house, but tomorrow was going to be very wacky.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it was kinda late, this was very long. Anyway Review please, they are appreciated! Also I have a challange. I was looking up some stuff on YouTube and I came across a video where the song Let It Go from Frozen is in multilanguage. Look up 'Hetalia Let It Go' and you'll find it pretty awesome. It should be the first video link you should see after you search it. I need someone to help me find the following languages though:

English  
French  
German  
Dutch  
Mandarin  
Swedish  
Japanese  
Latin American Spanish  
Polish  
Hungarian  
Castilian Spanish  
Catalan  
Italian  
Korean  
Serbian  
Cantonese  
Portuguese  
Bahasa Malaysia  
Russian  
Danish  
Bulgarian  
Norwegian  
Thai  
Canadian French  
Flemish

If you can try to get me the word version of the video, mainly because I don't even know how to speak most of the languages but I know the song well, I'd be really grateful! If the words are in different writing, just try to send me the english writing of the words, because I don't know how to put writing like Japanese on here so english words to replace the characters are fine. Thank you! ^_^

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Valentines!

Chapter 8

Valentines!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

A/N: Priviet! I got the next chapter! This is a request even though Valentine's day passed already. Thanks to those who favored, reviewed, and followed the story! Thanks to those who read this too! Enjoy!

WARNING!: Jealous countries may become often in the chapter! Proceed with caution!

* * *

Quote 8: Axis Powers

Roman Empire: *rises from the water* Listen how as I tell you what hell would be!  
To begin with all the cooks would be British,  
The Police would all be German  
And the Engineering would fall to the French!  
Your lover would unfourtunalty, be Swiss  
And the Bankers would be from, Italy! *vanishes*

Everyone: *stares*

Italy: Grampa Rome! ^_^

America: HAHAHAH! Run away! *Allies Run Away*

* * *

-That Night-

The girls along with Nessie and Ari, were gathered in Kari's room discussing what to do since it was Valentines Day the day after tomorrow. All the countries were asleep along with Scottie so the girls could discuss in peace. They knew France is really estatic on Valentines Day, since he was sometimes nicknamed the Country of Love. Lee suggested they cosplay from their favorite anime and they can surprise the boys with a little party. The girls really liked the idea and they set up a plan. Luckily, Mana's mom packed her laptop, and thanks to Estonia, she got on the wifi real fast, so now the girls can look up stuff that not even the countries know.

"I got the music and the cosplays under control. I warn you, it'll be blasting around the house!" cheerfully whispered Mana, since Kari's room was next to Norway's, she had to whisper because Norway was a light sleeper.

"Alright, then it's settled!" whispered Rina happily, liking the idea.

"Plus the boys won't even know what hit them? Am I right or what! They'll die of shock, I just know it! Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." quietly said Lee.

"YEAH!" they all quietly shouted.

So their plan was quietly set into motion.

Later that night, the girls returned to their rooms as quietly as they could. America's house was surprisingly big enough to hold all the countries. Kima had just gone to take a shower when she thought she heard someone enter her room. She shrugged it off at first and took her shower. However, halfway through her shower she heard someone enter her bathroom, which connected to her bedroom. She slowly peeked behind the curtain and lo and behold, France was peeking at her through her bathroom door.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kima loud enough to wake the whole house.

In a flash, Kima was in her clothes and had a deadly drive blade in her hands, her eyes glowed red once again. France gave a frightful squeak and high tailed out of the room as fast as he could, but Kima was on his tail. As France ran down the hallway, the countries and the others stuck their heads out the door to see what was the problem. When they saw France getting beaten by Kima, they all sweat dropped.

"Idiota..." grumbled Marie.

"Baka..." mumbled Mana.

"Idiot..." muttered Ami.

"Indeed..." finished Anna.

The beat up left France scarred, litterally. Kima, satisfied went back into her room to sleep. The others did also, but Ari had to drag France back to his room.

* * *

-Morning-

After the countries and the others got up to have breakfast, which Kima made, they all pondered on what to do, until they heard the sound of an alto saxophone coming from Mana's room. It seemed to be a latin rock type of jazz. The song that Mana was trying to play was Smooth, a song written by the Santana group from her dimension. Spain, Romano, and Italy seemed to listen to the song the most. After the jazz song, they heard what seemed to be a concert song, which caught everyone's attention. The song was Kronos, a concert piece. After about 12 measures, they all heard Kiara perform a flute solo as they can hear the others play along after 8 measures.

"I admit, they have good music taste." said Austria.

"Alright, I have to do something real quick on the laptop, hold on." they all heard Mana say.

After a few minutes, something along of Britain's voice came from her laptop.

Britian: _**"L**__**ONDON tte iu harikitte kita kara chikatta… tte kora, raishou dakara na!"**_

_**Mawaru mawaru te wo totte**_  
_**Mawaru chikyuu rondo**_  
_**Norinori na ongaku de "Shall we dance?"**_

_**SUIT ni SILK HAT**_  
_**ALE de kanpai!**_  
_**Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello!"**_  
_**Hetalia**_

_**Aa, tabetai ze**_  
_**CALAMARI FRY, SHRIMP FRY, MUSHROOM FRY**_  
_**Aa, nomeba wakaru sa**_  
_**Kyou mo zekkouchou**_

_**"Yappari PUB wa saikou da na!"**_

_**Mawaru mawaru te wo totte**_  
_**Wa ni natte rondo**_  
_**NUTS kutte ALE nonde SING A SONG**_  
_**Mawaru ze chikyuu oretachi no**_  
_**Hetalia!**_

_**Mawaru mawaru te wo totte**_  
_**Mawaru chikyuu rondo**_  
_**Kiri no miyako LONDON de "Shall we dance?"**_

_**Yuuga na TEA TIME**_  
_**PINCH no toki demo na**_  
_**Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello!"**_  
_**Hetalia**_

_**Aa, ikitai ze**_  
_**SUMMER HOLIDAYS, LET'S TAKE OFF!**_  
_**Aa, tanoshimi da zo**_  
_**Sekaiichi no zougame**_

_**"Kawaii doubutsu tachi! Hontou iyasareru na!"**_

_**Mawaru mawaru te wo totte**_  
_**Wa ni natte rondo**_  
_**Ame wo koete niji mo koete SING A SONG**_  
_**Mawaru ze chikyuu oretachi no**_  
_**Hetalia!**_

_**Saa, iku ze!**_  
_**UNICORN no senaka ni matagatte**_  
_**Atarashii sekai e no tobira "ide yo!"**_

_**Mawaru mawaru te wo totte**_  
_**Mawaru chikyuu rondo**_  
_**Kirameku STAGE de "Shall we dance?"**_

_**Shiawase no mahou**_  
_**Hitofuri "HOATA!"**_  
_**Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello!"**_  
_**Hetalia**_

_**Aa, tanoshii ze**_  
_**FANTASTIC na sekai e "Welcome!"**_  
_**Aa, majutsubu no**_  
_**nakama wo shoukai suru ze!**_

_**"Ruumania! … Etto… Ijou… ijou."**_

_**Mawaru mawaru te wo totte**_  
_**Wa ni natte rondo**_  
_**Minna de issho ni SING A SONG**_  
_**Mawaru ze chikyuu oretachi no**_  
_**Hetalia!**_

After listening to what the laptop had to offer, everyone stared at Britain. Who knew he could sing.

"Wow Mana, how can you find these so easily?" asked Lee in awe.

"Esuche aqui chica, que no es facil para mi encontrar cosas como esta." replied Mana in Spanish.

"She said, 'Listen here girl, it's not easy for me to find stuff like this.' Who knew the chica spoke spanish." muttered Spain.

The room was quiet once again and another voice came up from the laptop speakers, this time, Japan's.

Japan: **_"Rondo… desu ka? Shoushou funareta arimasuga, watashi mo nihondanji… yarutoki ga yarimasu yo!"_**

**_Mawaru mawaru te wo tori_**  
**_Mawaru chikyuu rondo_**  
**_Tsutanai ashidori desuga_**  
**_"Issho ni odorimasen ka?"_**

**_Sakura ga hirahira_**  
**_Nihonshu de kanpai_**  
**_Meguru meguru kisetsu ni_**  
**_"Konnichiwa, Nihon desu."_**

**_Aa, itadakitai_**  
**_Hosome no shirataki no nikujaga wo_**  
**_Aa, appare desu_**  
**_Hakumai to misoshiru de_**

**_"Kore ga ofukuro no aji desu!"_**

**_Mawaru mawaru te wo tori_**  
**_Wa ni natte rondo_**  
**_Hana ya tori ya kaze ya tsuki to utaimashou_**  
**_Mawashimashou chikyuu watashitachi no_**  
**_Hetalia!_**

**_Mawaru mawaru te wo tori_**  
**_Mawaru chikyuu rondo_**  
**_Hana no miyako Kyouto de_**  
**_"Issho ni odorimasen?"_**

**_Hanabi ga dondon!_**  
**_Suki desu omatsuri_**  
**_Meguru meguru kisetsu ni_**  
**_"Konnichiwa, Nihon desu."_**

**_Aa, ukagaimasu_**  
**_Ochagashi furumai bunka kouryuu_**  
**_Aa, todokemashou_**  
**_Sekaijuu no minasama ni_**

**_"Utadashi no odan nomi ocha wo ikaga desu ka?"_**

**_Mawaru mawaru te wo tori_**  
**_Wa ni natte rondo_**  
**_Fuji wo koete umi mo koete utaimashou_**  
**_Mawashimashou chikyuu watashitachi no_**  
**_Hetalia!_**

**_Saa, mairimashou_**  
**_Bushi no tamashii wo futokoro ni_**  
**_Atarashiki sekai e no mon wo tatakimashou_**

**_Mawaru mawaru te wo tori_**  
**_Mawaru chikyuu rondo_**  
**_Ochiyuku shiroi yuki to_**  
**_"Issho ni odorimashou!"_**

**_Shiawase no mahou_**  
**_Anata e no "u… uin… ku…."_**  
**_Meguru meguru kisetsu ni_**  
**_"Konnichiwa, Nihon desu."_**

**_Sore tanoshii desu_**  
**_Kirabiyaka na sekai e "Youkoso oidekudasaimashita."_**  
**_Saa, kokoro kara_**  
**_Omotenashi itashimasu_**

**_"Aa… minasan, sakura no tsubomi ga tsukimashita yo."_**

**_Mawaru mawaru te wo tori_**  
**_Wa ni natte rondo_**  
**_Minasama to issho ni utaimashou_**  
**_Mawashimashou chikyuu watashitachi no_**  
**_Hetalia!_**

After that, everyone stared at Japan. Who knew he could sing too.

"I didn't know I could sing." stated Japan, also wondering where the girls got this stuff.

"Wo juede wo xiang yongbao xiongmao." said Mana in Chinese, sounding bored.

"I feel like I want to hug a panda." translated China.

"Weisheme ne?" asked Lee in Chinese.

"Why?" translated China.

"I dunno, I feel like it." answered Mana in regular english.

"Pisan, kung paano tungkol sa magpatuloy lang namin pagsasanay?" suggested Ari in filipino.

"Mabuti Ari..." replied Mana also in filipino.

And surprising, Spain was the one traslating them.

"Ari said, 'Cousin, how about we continue playing?' Mana replied, 'Alright Ari.' Who knew those girls were filipino. As in the Philippines." said Spain.

Later, the sound of jazz fills America's house and the countries enjoyed the music gratefully. By the time they stopped playing, it was already early afternoon. China and France were down in the kitchen making lunch while Germany and Hungary set the table. While the others asked the girls where they got such music pieces.

"Whoa! Slow down! All these questiones make my head hurt!" said Ari, going all swirly eyed.

Before anyone could answer their questions, China had called that lunch was ready, done fast too. Soon, everyone was at the table eating, yet talking when they can. Later after lunch, eveyone was bored. So America had decided to play Truth or Dare. At that, Mana made a beeline for the door way, but she was pulled back by Kima.

"Alright, Japan truth or dare?" America asked, pointing straight into his face.

"Dare," replied Japan.

"I dare you to hug Mana for about at least 3 minutes." laughed America, wearing a cheesy grin on his face.

Japan blushed and China's eyes were full of jealousy, the same with Kuro and Xiao. Japan slowly walked over to Mana, and hugged her, she blushed hard at that. After 3 minutes, Japan lets go of Mana and sat back in his original seat.

"Russia-san, truth or dare?" asked Japan nervously.

"Dare, da?" replied Russia, with his 'happy' smile.

"I dare you to let Belarus hug you for the whole day." Japan slyly said, litterally daring himself to say that.

Russia looked scared and soon after he said, "I will crush you with my magic cane, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

This made everyone shiver in fright at the thought of it. It made the Baltics hide behind Lee and Kari, the Nordics hide behind themselves, and made America and Canada hug each other. The 2Ps, not so much.

"Lee, truth or dare?" asked Russia, now with his evil aura around him.

"Truth." was her instant reply.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" asked Russia, with his 'sweet' smile on his face.

Lee was bouncing with excitment and glomped Russia saying, "YES!"

After Russia said his question, Mana had gotten so scared she bolted to her room as fast as Italy when he's in retreat. Ari had went to go get her cousin out as Lee had her turn, not knowing Nikolai was jealous of Russia and Romaina was jealous.

"Scottie, truth or dare?" she asked.

"DARE!" he bravely shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Liectenstein on her cheek!" Lee cheerfully said, not seeing Switzerland's over protectiveness.

Scottie slowly scooted over to Liectenstein and kissed her cheek, not knowing that Ireland was giving Leictenstein a jealous look. After that, Scottie was thinking who to question, until Ari came down with Mana. It was then Scottie had an evil grin on his face.

"Mana, truth or dare?" Scottie asked slyly.

"Uh, dare?" answered Mana, unsure.

"I dare you to date China for at least 3 weeks! Starting tomorrow!" exclaimed Scottie, laughing afterwards at her red face.

Japan, Kuro, and even Xiao were furiously jealous of China now. China noticed this and gave Japan a small smirk, which enraged the country more.

"Alright, Emi, truth or dare?" Mana asked the young girl.

"DARE!" shouted back Emi.

"I dare you to kiss S. Korea ON THE LIPS! And you have to date him for as long as I have to date China." laughed Mana, seeing both Korea's red face and Emi's blush.

Hong Kong was as furious as Japan as Emi went over and kissed Korea on the lips. After they pulled apart, the two were red faced and refused to look at each other. England, sensing this would be getting out of hand soon, suggested that they turn in for the night. Scottie reminded Mana of her date with China tomorrow, but what France said caught the attention.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day as well!" said the Frenchman, mentally driving everyone into hystarics.

* * *

-Next Day-

Yes, the day was Valentine's day and that means the boys had to give Valentines to the girls before midnight tonight. Easier said then done right? WRONG!

The morning was hectic that day, as almost half the boys were busy making something for the girls. England even suggested having a ball in America's house, because he built it in when he was still here. The girls liked it, except for the fact that it was FORMAL! Meaning Kima, Kaira, Mana, and Lee were cursing England under their breaths, in any language they can speak. But in the morning, as promised, the girls cosplayed as their favorite anime characters from any of the anime they like.

Mana dressed up as Hotohori from Fushigi Yuugi, Marie dressed as Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, Lee went as Zero from Vampire Knight, Emi came in as Kidd from Soul Eater, Ami went as Ichigo from Bleach, Hannah went as Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club, Susan dressed as Azamaria from Chrono Crusade, Kaira went as Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon series, Rina came in as Shippo from InuYasha, Kari came in as Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew, Anna came in as Alois from Black Butler, Kima and Regina were the Amiboshi and Suboshi from Fushigi Yuugi, Mina and Ari went as the Hitachiin twin from Ouran High School Host Club. The female countries went as themselves.

When the boys first got a glimpse at them, boy were they awed, even Russia and the 2Ps. Though, they did mistaken Kaira and Kima for boys. Denmark kept on fliriting with Kari because of what she was wearing, making Norway and Markell jealous. Living up to their dares, that afternoon Mana and Emi were getting ready for their date. For the sake of tradition, Mana wore a Chinese traditonal dress and Emi wore a female Korean dress that she got when they visited S. Korea. They left their hair down, but Emi put a red ribbon in her hair.

Emi came downstairs first and when Korea saw her, boy he was lucky for that dare. China was the same thing when Mana came down. With that in mind, the two couples left for their date.

* * *

-Time Skip: Night Time-

The ballroom in America's house was beautiful! Hungary and Seychelles know their decorations well. Soon everyone was getting ready, in fact, China and Korea decided to get the girls back early so they can get ready too. They all knew this would be a rememberable night.

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHAIZA! THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE! Well that's out of the way, next chapter will explain how the ball went and the two date went too, so expect lots of flashbacks. Also don't forget about what I mentioned at the ending author's note last chapter. Two Chapters in one day is record for me! ^_^

Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Flashbacks!

Chapter 9

Flashbacks!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

A/N: Hola! Alright, this will explain what happend during both the dates and the ball so expect lots of Flashbacks and then there is the Video. I thank all those who favored, reviewed, and followed this story. I have the Multilanguage Video of Let It Go, and it's a Hetalia version. Go to YouTube and type: Hetalia Let It Go on the search bar and it's the first link, the top one. Here are the languages used:

English  
French  
German  
Dutch  
Mandarin  
Swedish  
Japanese  
Latin American Spanish  
Polish  
Hungarian  
Castilian Spanish  
Catalan  
Italian  
Korean  
Serbian  
Cantonese  
Portuguese  
Bahasa Malaysia  
Russian  
Danish  
Bulgarian  
Norwegian  
Thai  
Canadian French  
Flemish

And that's it!

News: New 2P! 2P Norway at last! His name is Hakon Bondevik. He is paired with Kari. Also Bulgaria will be paired with Nessie, because of a request of a RL friend.

* * *

Quote 9: Paint It White

America: Alright my dudes, let's find that switch, pronto.

China: Then we destroy it with the Pictonians' light beam.

Pictonians suddenly turn around the corner!

America and China: *stick themselves to the wall*

China's Panda: *hides in the basket*

Russia: *keeps walking* Never show enemy the fear. *walks pass the pictonians*

America: *shock!*

China: Ai ya! *panda peeks out as they see the pictonians walk past them*

America and China: *sigh in relief*

America: So I guess they can't tell we're different?

* * *

-The Next Day-

Susan woke up to Kima making Thai food for breakfast, and knowing her, it's really spicy. She couldn't count how many times she had her mouth on fire after tasting Thai food, she was breathing like a dragon. She got up, got ready for the day, and dressed up in a t-shirt and jeans. Then she went downstairs, seeing both Kima and Thailand making breakfast.

"Morning!" greeted Susan cheerfully.

"Guten Morgan!" replied Kima, waving at her in response.

It wasn't long until everyone came down to eat. As always, Kima cooks mean Thai food, but since she had help, it was even more spicy. Half of the groups mouths were on fire, they were breathing like dragons. After Kari had put out everyone's mouth with ice and water, with the help of Rina, they started talking about last night.

"Dude, last night was AWESOME!" cheered America, chomping on a hamburger that came out of nowhere.

"I actually agree, it was memorable." agreed Bulgaria.

"So how did your date with Mana go China?" asked Susan, smirking slightly.

"Uh, um..." stuttered China, ignoring the jealous looks from Japan, Xiao, and Kuro.

* * *

-Flashback: Chinese Styled Garden-

From the infromation China got from Susan and Ami, Mana had liked gardens with flowers and bamboo with other types of plants. So he ended up taking her to a Chinese garden that was near a Chinatown he built.

"Hey China! Over here!" called Mana, as she went on ahead to the Bamboo forest.

"What is it aru?" he asked, walking over to the Asian girl.

When he got there, Mana was cradling a baby panda, which just got its fur not too long ago. It was shivering slightly and Mana tried to keep it warm.

"It seems the poor guy has gotten separated by his mother." observed Mana, as the little panda cuddled closer with her.

"What will we do aru?" asked China, trying to hold himself back at the cuteness.

"We'll take care of him. It's the best way to do it until his mom finds him." explained Mana, reaching for a piece of bamboo from the tree and feeding the panda with it.

At last, China hit his breaking point.

"AI YA! YOU AND THAT PANDA ARE SO KAWAII ARU!" squealed China, hugging both Mana and the baby panda tightly.

"Y-Yao! I c-can't breathe!" gasped out Mana, losing air.

China lets go at the sound of his human name and they both agree to take care of the panda until its mother comes looking for it. China and Mana too turns looking after it, one would be watching the panda, while the other was looking for the mother. Right now, it was Mana's turn to look after the panda and China's turn to look for the mother. It was already dark and it was a full moon. China had told Mana to stay at the garden fountain until he returned.

As China wandered around the forest of bamboo, he heard rustling coming from high in the branches. He looked up to see the mother panda climbing up the stalk of bamboo.

"Uh, Miss Panda, are you looking for your baby aru?" he called, knowing that the panda would hear him.

The giant panda climbed down in response, her eyes showing a mother's aching for her child. China lead the panda to the park fountain, where he saw a beautiful sight.

Mana was standing up playing with the little fireflies that came out with the little panda. The glow of the fireflies seem to make Mana glow along with them. A firefly landed on the little panda's nose, and he sneezed, jumping up a bit. She giggled at the tactic and noticed China and the mother panda. The little panda cheered at the sight of his mother and crawled over to her, where the mother cuddled with him as she notice Mana walking over to China and laughed at the bamboo piece in his hair.

Both China and Mana saw the panda bears off to the bamboo forest. China had been staring at Mana for a while, but she never noticed it. So he ended up doing something awkward. He slowly turned Mana's gaze to his, and gently kissed her. Mana blushed bright red, red as the Chinese flag to be exact.

That was pretty much how the date went.

* * *

-End Flashback-

"That was it." finished China, aware of the steaming mad Japan, Xiao, and Kuro.

"AWWWW! THAT SOUNDED SO KAWAII!" squealed Susan cheerfully.

"Speaking of, how was your date with Korea, Emi?" questioned Kaira, nudging the girl with her elbow.

Both Korea and Emi blushed as red as a chili pepper, as Hong Kong glared at Korea.

"It went something like this..." began Emi.

* * *

-Flashback: Korean Dance Club-

"Emi come on, da-ze!"chirpped Korea, grabbing Emi's hand and leading her into the Dance Club.

"Jinjeong! Naega ganda!" exclaimed Emi, trying to keep her balance, since Korea was a faster runner than her.

When they reached inside the club, it was really colorful. No wonder Im Young Soo likes to come in here a lot.

"No wonder China doesn't like Dance Clubs." muttered Emi, pretty excited because she loved Korean Pop.

"Come on! Gangnam Style is on, da-ze!" cheered Korea, dragging Emi with him.

As a result, Korea was really good with Gangnam Style, since it was from his country after all. Emi eventually got the hang of it. She never danced it at school anyway because she was never good at it. After that, Korea took her to a small park surrounded by woods. It was really peaceful, but when S. Korea's around, his hyperness gets the better of him.

"Emi! Look over here, da-ze!" called Korea, hanging upside down from a tree with a goofy grin on his face.

When Emi looked to see what he was doing, she laughed straight out. Most of the time S. Korea was too funny for his own good, just like he is now. In less than ten minutes, she was saying Da-ze as much as Korea. And since his hyperness was also contagious, she ws doing all these crazy things with him. For example, making their own homemade slingshots and shooting small appleseeds at some passerbys.

Im Young was really really happy for that dare. So after their little joke, they climbed a tree in the park, where no one can see them and Emi fell asleep on Korea's shoulder, since they were sitting on a branch. And Korea did something that he would not regret in his life. Slowly to make sure she didn't wake up, he kissed Emi gently. Emi woke up to see Korea kissing her, mainly because she was dreaming about either Hong Kong or Korea kissing her.

A few seconds later, Korea noticed that Emi was awake, and he quickly pulled away. Both blushing as red as Spain's tomatoes.

* * *

-End Flashback-

"That's how our date went, da-ze!" happily chirpped Korea, smiling at Hong Kong's glare.

"AWWWWWW!" squealed both Susan and Mina.

Soon breakfast was finished and they all moved to the living room. It turns out, Hungary had secretly taped the whole ball and it's moments. Susan and Kima requested to watch it with everyone. She smiled and puts the CD in America's DVD player.

* * *

-Video: Ball-

Tonight was the night of the ball. The guys were already dressed in tuxedoes while they waited for the girls to get done in their dresses.

The first girl to come down was Susan, and she was dressed in a dark midnight blue egyptian ball gown with dark blue flats. Egypt, Egil, and Iceland were blushing hard.

Next was Kari, and she was dressed in a norwegian ball gown in the color snow blue and wore 2in heeled shoes to go with it. Denmark, Markell, Hakon, 2P version of Norway that came with the others a few days after they appeared, and Norway were dazzled by it.

Next came Lee, and she wore a russian ball gown in the color pure white and had silver flats to match. Romania, Nikolai, and Russia were amazed.

Hannah had came down with a italian ball gown with 2in heels. Italy, Luciano, Gilen, and Prussia were lovestruck.

Mana came down in a chinese red dress and rose red chinese flats. China, Japan, Xiao, and Kuro were blushing.

Marie came down in yellow spainish dress with light red flats to accompany it. Spain, Romano, Flavio, and Andres were lovestruck.

Kima came down in a golden thai dress and golden flats to go with it. Germany, Lutz, and Thailand were drooling.

Kaira came in with a pink canadian ball dress with 1in heels. Canada, James, and Australia were lovestruck.

Rina was in a finnish turquoise dress with formal sandles to go with it. Finland, Poland, Thurston, and Frandszk were really drooling.

Ari came in with a dark blue french dress with ribbon high heels to match. France, Louise, and Netherlands were having 'those' thoughts.

Regina was in a grey swedish dress with silver high heels to match. Sweden, Bernard, and Estonia were awned.

Emi came down in a tradtional cantonese dress with chinese slippers to match. Hong Kong and Korea were dazzled.

Ami came in with an orange british dress and red orange american high heels. America, Britain, Oliver, and Allen were lovestruck, hard.

Nessie had came in with a traditional scottich dress with grey high heels to accompany her outfit. Scotland and Wales, and surprisingly Bulgaria were drooling mentally.

Mina came in with a green greek dress and flats. Greece and Switzerland were amazed and in love instantly.

Anna came down in a latvian dress with 2in heels to match. Lithuania and Latvia were so in love.

The female countries came in a dress according to their country, except for Crete.

"Hungary-san, why put Ari in a french dress?" questioned Mana, kinda worried for her cousin's sanity as France started to flirt with her.

"You see," answered the Hungarian slyly, winking at Mana, before walking away.

While the ball was going on, Kima, not really used to balls, sat in a corner, rocking back and forth. But she stood in anger after what Romano said to Germany.

"YOU POTATO BASTARDO! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" yelled Romano angrily at Germany, who sweatdropped in reply.

In a flash, Kima was in front of Romano, and she elbowed his gut, hard. Romano lost his air and fainted. Britain came up to see what was the matter and saw the whole thing.

"A lady shouldn't act like that." he scolded Kima.

"Oh put a sock in it Iggly." retorted Kima, laughing at calling him Iggly.

America heard Kima call him Iggly, and many times he'd called him Iggy, but this was new. He laughed loudly along with Sealand and France.

"Dude, who invented that name?!" laughed America, on his stomach, pounding the ground.

"Me," replied Mana, pointing at herself. "Igglybuff, England, Iggly. And sometimes Eggy."

At this America, France, Sealand, China, Japan, Germany, Spain, Susan, Kima, Lee, Hannah, and even Belarus lost it and they all busted out laughing.

"Dudette, I'm so using that name on him 24/7!" laughed America, losing his air fast.

"Oui! I plan to use that on him for a while." gasped France, somehow saying that in one breath.

Anna spotted Hungary with a remote control, and it brought down a projector screen on the stage. It turns out, Hungary did some snooping on Mana's computer and found a lot of pictures of the 15 girls from the other dimension. She took Mana's laptop and hooked up to the projector and it showed many pictures of the girls. For example, a picture of Susan in a chef's hat baking cookies, Mana in a karate black belt, Kima at a shooting range with a sniper with Gabby, and Marie at a Anime Convention. This made the girls embarassed.

"Hungary..." Lee said scarily, taking out a black energy orb made from her energy.

But Hungary just giggled. But one of the pictures turned to one when the 15 girls were in China, then Italy, then to Romania. Most of them made some really silly faces as the group remmebered those good days. The countries stared at them, wondering what their dimension was like.

"Oh! Guys, remember that song I looked up a few weeks ago. Let's sing that!" whispered Mana to her friends, so the countries or Scottie or Nessie could hear her.

"Good idea. We'll knock their socks off." whispered back Susan, giggling slightly.

"Alright! Let's do this!" whispered Marie, as they all high fived and disappeared backstage, with no one noticing.

Hungary and the other countries search for them throughout the ball, but no luck. Suddenly, Susan appeared on stage with a microphone after a few minutes into the search.

"Hello everyone! We have a surprise for you all so please pay attention and enjoy!" she said with a bright smile then disappeared backstage.

The countries were wondering what surprise they were talking about, when the screen changed from pictures of the girls, to a YouTube video. All 15 girls were lined up in front of the screen. Then a piano entrance began. Then it began as pictures began to show.

Ami: **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen**

Ari: **Un royaume de solitude  
Ma place est la pour toujours**

Kima: **Der wind er heult so wie der sturm ganz tief in mir**

Ari: **Het werd mij te veel, hoe ik mijn best ook deed**

Mana: **Be rang ta men, jin lai kan jian  
Zuo hao nu hai jiu xiang ni de cong qian**

Regina: **Visa ingenting, vad du an gor  
Allt ar forstort!**

Mana: **Ari no, mama no  
Sugata miseru no yo**

Marie: **Libre soy, libre soy  
Libertad sin vuelta atras!**

Rina: **Wszystkim wbrew  
Na ten gest mnie stac!**

Lee: **Jojjon szaz okan  
Es kozben a szivemen ul a jeg. **

A small instrumental was put on until the singing began, the countries, plus Scottie and Nessie, and the 2Ps, were mesmerized.

Marie: **Desde la distancia  
Que pequeno todo es!  
I le pars que em dominaven  
Per sempre han fugit**

Hannah: **Non e un difetto e una virtu  
E non la fermero mai piu**

Emi: **Nae mamdaelo jayulobge  
Sallae! **

Kaira: **Sad je kraj, sad je kraj  
Nakrilima verta sam**

Emi: **Sui yik yiu, chuen sam gong  
Mong diu jau tin bei go**

Anna: **Estou aqui  
E vou ficar!  
Venha a tempestade!**

A small instrumental played that was much bolder than the last one. Everyone was fawning over the song and the pictures used in the video.

Kima: **Kuasaku buat hidup bercelaru**

Lee: **Podviastny mne moroz i led nu cto za divnyj dar**

Kari: **Og som krystaller star en tanke ganske klar**

Mina: **Shte spra da bada az  
Na minaloto plen!**

Kari: **La den ga, la den ga  
Jeg skal stige lik solen na**

Kima: **Plxy xxk ma leik sxn ren  
Dek di mi hen mi kha**

Kaira: **Je suis la  
Comme je l'ai reve**

Susan: **En de storm raast door!  
De vriestkou daar zat ik touh al niet mee.**

The song ended with a final note. And after that, the whole ball room bursts into applause as the girls took a bow. They jumped off the stage and joined everyone on the floor, where they complimented their choice, even the pictures and languages that came with the singing. A few minutes after the song, everyone had to grab a partner and pretty much dance in a slow dance, that Hungary had put on. Then by nearly 12:00 midnight, the ball was over, and everyone was tired. They basically went to bed in their dresses and tuxedos.

* * *

-End Video-

"Ai ya!" yelped China and Mana in usion, smiling.

"Still gotta love the song." piped up Canada, hugging Kumajiro tightly, enough to not squeeze the air out of the polar bear.

"Thanks, but thank Mana for finding that song and Disney for making it." chirpped Anna.

"Heheh, there's more than that. But rather save it for next time." hinted Mana, winking slyly.

"PASTA!" cheered Italy, meaning he wanted pasta, again.

This time, everyone laughed along, and they all got along with each other for once in their life.

* * *

A/N: Finnito! Finished at last! I literally found the song all over the internet and it was really popular. If you want to see the video, refer to the instructions at the beginning author's note. Well the next chapter will be up ASAP! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and favoring and following.

Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10: Action At Last!

Chapter 10

Action At Last!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Zdraveite! I'm back with a Bulgarian greeting. Alright, the song from last chapter will make other future appearances so hop ya'll are excited. Shipping Wars are also included. I would like to thank those who favored, followed, reviewed, and read this story! You all gave me the strength to continue on! So with out further ado, Naslazhdavaite Se!

Warning!: There will be blood and gore mentioned. Proceed with Caution!

* * *

Quote 10: Axis Powers

Romano: Hey there hassel hoff, I got a little surprise for you!

Germany: Great, vhat is it? Anozher Jew?

Romano: I have created a secret weapon for such singular purpose and stealthiness that you would be helpless to its powers. *holds up fake mustache* Mustache! GYAHAHAHA! WHOO HOO! You look so-a very stupid! With your big bushy mustache like some hipster at an high school party! GYAHAHAHAH!

Germany: Uh, you do realize it looks like you have zhe mustache from vhere I stand.

Romano: No, wait, don't you look! No! I'm so ugly!

* * *

After they all watched the video, they quickly became bored. Italy was mindlessly watching off America's televison, until he came across a news channel.

"Breaking News! It seems there are mysterious murders going on through out the world. Many seem to say that many weapons have seem to have done this. Witnesses say that they saw a blood red pictonian as the murderer. If you have any information about these murders contact the police immeadiatly." was the news on the televison.

This had scared Italy to death and ran off, only to glomp Hannah instead of Germany, screaming for his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE SCARY RED PICTONIANS ARE GOING TO GET ME!" Italy cried, enough to alert everyone in the house.

"Calm down Italy, there there." Hannah cooed, trying to comfort the crying Italian, but it did make Luciano, Gilen, and Prussia jealous.

"Uh, will he be alright?" asked Spain.

"He will, those pictonians have scared even Germany." stated Marie.

"Say, where is Ami, Susan, and Lee?" asked Romania, looking around for the three.

"They went out for groceries, because of the many people in this house." explained Anna.

"Yo America! Is there a gym in your house or in town at least?" asked Mana, as she and Ari came out in jeans and t-shirts.

"Yeah there's one in town, next to the Grocery Store." answered the American.

"Thanks!" called Ari, as she and Mana went out.

"Everyone seems to want to get out of the house today." said Japan.

"Who knows why?" asked Scotland and N. Ireland in usion.

* * *

-Grocery Store-

"Lee, what else do we need?" asked Ami, as she placed a gallon of milk in the cart.

"Eggs, Cereal, Hamburgers, Ingredients for Scones, some Fish, and Rice..." said Lee, reading off the long list.

"Geez, this'll take forever." mumbled Susan, as she placed about 3 dozen eggs into the cart.

And so after a few hours of looking for the food they need, they payed for everything and carried the groceries back to America's house, which luckily wasn't that far, but the weight was humongus! Ami and Susan could've sworn that their backs will never be the same again. They did run into Ari and Mana a few blocks away, since they were going to the gym.

"Say, why are they going to the gym in the first place in exorcist looking gear?" Susan asked.

"They say that the gym was mostly a target of the occult, so many deaths occured there. This didn't come out until a couple days ago." replied Lee, feeling very suspicious about that gym.

When they got to America's house, there was a crazy shipping war going on between Marie and Kari, the other girls, and Mana and Ari, who returned because Ari had forgotten something were about to become part of it. The countries were plain confused.

"Spamano!" screamed Kari, tick marks going around her head.

"Oh yeah! DenNor!" shrieked Marie, mad that Kari had the guts to say that.

"FRUK!" countered Kari.

"Gross! NORICE!" Ari shouted, pissed off.

"USUK!" Susan and Rina piped in, also having guts to say it.

"TAKE THAT BACK! SUFIN!" Ami yelled, glaring at Rina and Susan.

"HEY! RUSCHU!" Regina burst out angrily.

"AI YA! GERITA!" Mana yelled, she's got a powerful voice for a thirteen year old.

That took the cake.

"EH! GIRIPAN!" Lee had shrieked, her an Mana having a stare contest, while Kima glared at Mana.

At last, they all reached their breaking point when they all said, " COMMIEBURGER! AUSHUN! PRUHUN!"

"RUMANO! AND FRANADA!" Scottie and Nessie shouted in usion, stopping the Shipping Wars, and allowing the countries to gather their thoughts.

A few minutes of silence, with a few coughs here and there, the nations finally gathered their thoughts.

"So vhat vas zhat all about?" Germany asked.

"A Normal Shipping Wars." retorted Hannah.

"A what?" asked Romano.

"In our world, Hetalia Fangirls would pair you all up in the strangest ways you can imagine. We only approve of some of them. Mana is the only one who gives us the information." Rina explained, shiviering at the thought of the pairings.

"Allow me to explain the pairings we just yelled out. Rumano is possibly Russia and Romano. Spamano is Spain and Romano. Franada is France and Canada. USUK is America and Britain. FrUK is France and England. GiriPan is Greece and Japan. CommieBurger is Russia and America most likely. RusChu is Russia and China. SuFin is Sweden and Finland. AusHun is Austria and Hungary. PruHun is Prussia and Hungary. NorIce is Norway and Iceland. DenNor is Denmark and Norway. LietPol or something among those lines is Lithuania and Poland. BTT Pairing is Spain, Prussia, and France. HongIce is Iceland and Hong Kong. Then there are pairings like China and Japan, Hong Kong and Japan, Korea and China, Korea and Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan, Russia and Belarus, Thailand and Vietnam, Japan and Taiwan, Switzerland and Liectenstein, and then 1Ps and 2Ps, plus the gender bents." explained Mana, shivering at some of them. "You have no idea what Fangirls are thinking when I read stories of those pairing, especially when it's Rated M."

Most of the countries were blushing as hard as Scotland's hair.

"Which is?" asked Allen, not even liking the sound of it.

"Lemons and Limes." stated Mana, hesitantily as some of her friends fainted.

"Vhat?" Prussia asked cautiously.

Mana gulped and went to her room for a few minutes. She came back down with her laptop to a fanfiction site, right on a chapter with a BTT lemon.

"Read and find out." she whispered, leaving the laptop on the table before sitting down on the ground near the door.

Not even a few seconds into the lemon there was screaming from the countries.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS IS WORSE THEN MY PAIRING WITH RUSSIA!" America screamed, removing his eyes from the screen.

"I'M BLIND!" England screeched, also removing his eyes away.

"WOW!" muttered Spain, Prussia, and France.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Italy, Romano, and Switzerland, who immeadiatly covered Liectenstein's eyes.

Hungary, Japan, and Kuro just stared wide eyed. The other 2Ps were horrified.

"This is worse then going through hell and back!" Oliver screamed, hiding behind a freaked out Xiao.

"WHO WAS THE BASTARD THAT MADE THIS!" screamed Iceland, hiding behind Norway.

"We warned you." said Marie and Susan in usion.

Ari had reminded Mana that they needed to head to the gym fast. So the relatives ran in a blur and they were out. They seemed to be as fast as Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. After at least a few hours after they left, there was a huge explosion in town, that concerned everyone. They immeadiatly raced to town to find that the gym exploded!

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Scotland shouted.

There were two figures lying near the burning building, which happen to be Ari and Mana! They weren't moving, but still breathing. Regina immeadiatly ran to heal them with Estonia assisting her, but they were blocked by a barrier, trapping the two girls inside. Regina instantly started banging on the sheild, only to be rebounded back and landed on her bum.

"The fuckin hell?!" she cursed.

"That's a strong barrier!" exclaimed Lee, throwing an Energy Blast at it, but it sizzled into nothing.

Ari slowly got up, she had blood coming down from her mouth, and she had cuts everywhere on her arm. She was breathing heavily, which is not a good sign. Ari slowly crawled over to Mana, who was still unconsious.

"Mana! Mana! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" Ari cried, shaking Mana gently.

Slowly, Mana opened her eyes and looked at her cousin. Ari was literally crying, something that Mana hasn't seen her cousin do in years.

"Hey, couz, I'm alright, no need to cry over me." said Mana, getting up to prove her point, smiling.

Ari hugged her cousin tightly, she never wanted to lose someone dear to her again. Ari remembered the day her parents died.

* * *

-Flashback: 10 Years Ago-

It was a dark night, and the little town Ari lived in was as quiet as a forest. She was only 5 at that time. There was a killer on the loose in the neighborhood she lived in. That killer just happend to be her father's cousin, who wanted to marry her mother, but Ari's mom chose her father indstead. Since then, he's been plotting his revenge. And that revenge is by killing everyone that she holds dear to her heart. So far, only some of her aunts and uncles were killed, but then it went too far that her uncle had started going after her cousins. Already she lost 4 cousins, and none of them were even a DAY old. It had came to the point where Mana's family, her mother's sister was Mana's mother, to move from the country. He was a cold hearted killer alright.

On that night, her uncle had enough with the threats. At midnight, he broke into her home, snuck in her parents' bedroom, and tortured her father. Ari had been awoken by the sound of her mother's begging as she heard her father scream. Ari slowly crept out of her room and peeked through the door of her parents' bedroom. Her uncle had driven a knife through her father's gut and twisted the knife around, her mother was crying, begging for it to stop. Her uncle, he had a cold smirk on his face. At that point, Ari bursts into the room, crying and scared. Her mother was shocked and Ari took that chance to quickly run to her and hug her mother tightly.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Ari whimpered, as she stared at her uncle's cold eyes and her father's bleeding body.

"Shh, shh, don't cry, I'm here. Everything will be alright." whispered her mother gently stroking her hair.

"What will it be Kiki, will you stay with Hyo, or come with me?" sneered her uncle, now holding a gun to her father's forehead.

When Ari glanced at her father, she was horrified! His body covered in blood, bruises covered his back and arms, and there was a huge cut where her uncle's knife used to be. Her father's eyes were glazed over, but just barely, meaning he's dying. Kiki, her mother, glared at her uncle with furious eyes.

"Like hell you bastard! I'll never go with you, Kaito!" she screamed furiously, her anger showing hatred in her eyes.

Her uncle, now known as Kaito, gave a furious glance at her father's body before saying, "Very well..."

Her father, Hyo, realizing what was happening, said his last final words to his wife and child, "I love you both."

Then, Kaito pulled the trigger, and killed her father. Her mother screamed his name as Ari saw the evil smile on her uncle's face.

"I'll be back tomorrow with something else in mind. Have a good evening." sneered Kaito, walking out of the room and leaving the house altogether.

Kiki and Ari slowly crawled over to her father's body, and they both cried. Later that night, police came, it seems one of the neighbors heard the shots and called the police. Kiki explained to the police what had happend as Ari stared at her father's dead body. An ambulance took the body away and at the same time, the police left. That left Ari and her mother in the house, alone, unprotected. When Ari went to bed, her mother came in with her.

"Mommy, will they catch uncle?" she innocently asked.

"I don't know Ri, I don't know." her mother gently said.

A few minutes later, Ari asked, "Can I hear a lullaby?"

Her mother gently smiled and replied, "Of course my little angel."

With that her mother began to sing.

Kiki: **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a foot print to be seen.**

**A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know!**

**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam that door**

**I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway.**

**It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all**

**It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right no wrong no rules for me  
I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go  
I'm one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry**

**Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on.**

**My power flurries through the air and into the ground  
My soul is spiraling like frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystalizes like and icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway.**

By now, Ari had fallen asleep and Kiki kissed her daughter's forehead and fell asleep as well.

Before she fell to sleep, Kiki whispered to her daughter, "I love you my little angel."

The next morning, there was a loud banging at the front door, Ari was still asleep, but it had woken her mother up. Knowing her fate, Kiki grabbed an old Chinese sword given to her by her mother, and went out to the hallway, locking her child's door. Then, she left to face her fate, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

When Ari woke up, however, she heard a scream from her mother. Instantly she ran to the door, but it was locked! That's when she knew, her mother was dead.

Since that day, she vowed to avenge her parent's death and to protect Mana and her family at all costs. She had climbed out her bedroom window to escape. She was found and raised by her mother's former kendo teacher and learned to fight at a very young age. In her spare time, she spent hours looking for the man that killed her parents.

* * *

-End Flashback-

While Ari was reliving her memories, Kima had managed to break the barrier with a a Triple Cannon that came at the command of her powers. With the cannon, she blasted the barrier to pieces. Kima smirked at her work, but it changed to worry as she and the others went to see what was going on.

"Hey! Everyone alright?!" Marie hollared, worried for her two friends.

Before either of the two could answer, a huge hoard of Red Pictonians had appeared, weapons in hand and beams ready to kill.

"They can answer later! We have trouble!" James shouted, pounding an advancing pictonian with his hockey stick.

"FUCK YES! ACTION!" squealed Kima, already kicking Pictonian ass.

"Might as well join her." stated Allen, taking out his bat.

"Dude, this'll rock!" America cheered, punching pictonians left and right.

"Oi, don't forget about us!" said Scottie and Nessie in usion, taking out badass Scottish Swords.

"Ve~!" went Italy, taking out...a machine gun?

"What the hell..." said Romano, taking out a pistol.

The countries stared at the Italy brothers, since when did they use guns. When the Italians started to shoot with amazing accuracy, they started to believe Turkey's claim. Italians can fight like the devil, if motivated. Luciano and Flavio stared at their 1Ps, who knew they had Mafia blood in them too. Soon, it wasn't long until everyone got in on the fight. Hell, Finland, Liectenstein, Wy, Ukraine, Vietnam, and Taiwan were fighting! But everyone was mostly surprised by Liectenstein, who seemed to have a hidden talent with shotguns, and Finland, who was a natural with snipers! However, when Ami saw them, boy was she shocked.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER FUCKING HELL?!" she shouted out of shock, because Liectenstein and Finland with guns was not normal.

Kima on the other hand, was back to back with Germany and Thailand. With about 30 pictonians surrounding them, they fought back fiercly. And with a war cry, Kima was able to take down 10 pictonians in just one shot! However, just as she was dealing with one pictonian, another one with a battle ax snuck up behind her! Luckily, Lee spotted this and shot the pictonian, sending it flying into another pictonian which was battling Kari. The two pictonians were dead, because they stabbed each other.

"That was easy." said Kari, imitating the button's voice.

"Very funny!" Susan yelled sarcastically, sending a pictonian away with a wind blast.

It seems everytime they kill one pictonian, another comes up. Then the girls got fed up. They gather around a summoning circle that Mina, Marie, and Lee had drawn and they combined their powers to one attack.

"CELESTIAL BLAST!" they yelled as the circle shined brightly, releasing celestial beams and killing all the red pictonians.

Everyone stood there surprised and shocked. The remaning pictonians retreated, but they all knew they would be back. When they turned to the group of 15, they saw that they were out cold, sleeping. Seems it sapped their power and it took a toll on them. And it ended up Germany carrying Kima, Sweden carrying Regina, Russia holding onto Lee, Denmark holding Kari, Allen carrying Ami bridal style, Lithuania carrying Anna, Xiao holding Mana, Louise carrying Ari, Italy carrying Hannah, Hong Kong holding Emi, Iceland carrying Susan, Rina carried by Finland, Marie was held by Romano, Mina was carried by Greece, and Kaira was carried by James.

They all went back to America's house to rest, but little did they know the craziness that would happen the next day.

* * *

A/N: AI YA! FINISHED! This took a lot of thinking to do so this is pretty long. But I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you readers, reviewers, follower, and favorers! Please review! They keep me going. With a Korean goodbye,

Annyeong!


End file.
